Second Serving
by ravishing raindrops
Summary: This is a companion piece to Fickle, and it takes place a couple of years after it. There is a small instance of lime at the end, so I'm going to leave the actual lemon up to the reader's imagination. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!


**Author's Note: **This is a sort of sequel to my other piece of writing for Naruto. This will also be a one-shot and it takes place 2 1/2 years after the first one, so there will definitely be a child added to the equation or perhaps _children_.

Flashbacks and thoughts will be in _italics_.

**Disclaimer: **The sole purpose of this fanfiction is to entertain my own fantasy of what the true pairing for Naruto should be, as well as other NaruSaku fans. I do not own any of the characters constituted within this piece of work, as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura ease her tired body down into the suds as she hung on to the tub's rim with practiced use of her thumbs. She was definitely far enough into her pregnancy that she needed assistance getting in and out of the bath, but she had refused to accept any help from him at all. He merely stood back and observed with a defeated yet amused half-smile playing across his lips. Sakura rested her arms along the edges as she dipped back her head and moaned her pleasure, "This feels fantastic." The motion caused her rather enlarged breasts to poke out from underneath the froth that was the bubbles. Naruto clenched his jaw, checking the spark of desire stirring within his loins. It took everything within his being to maintain self-control as he fought to rid himself of his own clothing and join her. She had gained weight since the diagnosis of her pregnancy, and had also grown some profound curves as a result. Her breasts had rounded out due to the production of milk within and her hips had broadened nicely. Slender Sakura was beautiful; curvy Sakura was a different story.

"Sakura-chan, remember what the doctor said," he stated as he folded the soft towel used for when she need to get out and placed it down on the closed lid of the toilet as well as a silk housecoat. "Don't stay in there long since that bubble bath isn't skin sensitive and it can mess with your PH balance or whatever it was."

She fixed him with a pointed gaze before rolling her emerald eyes up to the ceiling in indignation, "I know already, geez." She shook her head and rested her neck against the bath pillow to support her head. "This is the fiftieth time you've said that," she let out a heavy sigh, "say it again and I'm going to go crazy." As expected, her deadly temper had increased tenfold due to pregnancy so Naruto simply opted not to argue with her and started for the bathroom door.

It was just in time as a thunderous wail echoed throughout the area of their home. Apparently, their one-year-old had woken up from his nap. Daisuke was standing upright inside of his crib, sporting an unhappy expression on his face as his bright green eyes took in his father entering his bedroom. He was just like his mother: grumpy as hell and painfully cranky after waking up from slumber. Naruto leant over and clamped his hands underneath the toddler's armpits as he hoisted him up. Naruto grinned as he ruffled his son's blond hair, the exact replica of his own unruly mane. It was one of the traits that Daisuke had of him alongside his round face and the tone of his skin. Naruto kneaded the bottom of Daisuke's diaper in inspection for dampness; there was quite a bit of it. '_So, that's what he had been crying about,' _Naruto surmised before carrying the baby over to the changing table.

He fought against Daisuke's squirming as he undid the binds to his diaper and tossed it into the diaper disposal. Reaching a hand for the baby wipes, he cleaned Daisuke up and threw the wipes in the garbage. Tucking a clean diaper underneath his bottom, Naruto gently re-secured the binds and stood back to analyze his handy work. It wasn't too shabby since he had already changed his diaper numerous times before when Sakura had been preoccupied with something, like cooking dinner or taking a bath for example. Naruto lifted Daisuke up again and placed him back inside of his crib before placing a loving kiss to his little forehead. It was getting rather late anyways, so it was definitely his bedtime. "Goodnight, my son," Naruto uttered softly as he turned on his heel and cracked the door a bit upon exiting.

"AHH—!"

Sakura had screamed. Without even a second thought, Naruto raced to the bathroom, barging in unceremoniously to see his wife grasping the rim of the tub with monstrous strength, an elongated crack marred the surface where her hand was. She was hunched over after having saved herself from tripping and hitting the hard floor, which could've ended in disaster. "I—I almost fell," she answered his unasked question shakily as she stood upright. A fall during pregnancy could be fatal and she had been rather lucky that time. She hooked an arm around Naruto when he trotted over for assistance, his brow furrowed in concern. Sometimes Naruto felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders when protecting his family, but sometimes she stubbornly refused to let him do his job, like getting out of the tub alone when she could get hurt.

"See? This is why you can't get out of the tub by yourself," he gently chided as she carefully crossed her legs over the rim, clinging tightly onto his hand for support. Naruto quickly dropped a towel on the floor and blotted the pools of water from the floor just in case. He grabbed a clean one from the makeshift basket of towels from on the floor next to the sink and wrapped it around her as he walked her towards the exit and out of the bathroom.

"Okay, okay, _mother_," Sakura retorted in a semi jocular tone and she plopped down on the bed after drying herself off. Naruto walked over and retrieved the lotions and things for her to use and placed them on the bed. As Sakura busied herself with products and slipped into something comfortable for the evening, Naruto left and entered the kitchen to check on the dinner he had put on for the evening. He would cook sometimes in order for Sakura to relax her stomach some nights. He lifted the lid of the pot and the scalding steam rose and crashed into his face. Tonight, he had prepared ramen noodles and anmitsu for dessert, which he had already prepared and was tucked away inside of the refrigerator. Sakura didn't know he made it, so it was a surprise.

Naruto's lips curled into a foxy grin. Tonight was going to be a good night since they both would be having their favorite foods, so they both would be happy. As for the ramen, Naruto had decided on making his with a bit of a homemade twist. Instead of the pre-made ramen that was bought at the market, he opted on buying his own noodles and his own ingredients to make it from scratch and it came out as expected. The fresh scent wafted through the house, filling up his nostrils and he heaved a high of pleasure. "Something smells good!" Sakura had called from the bedroom.

"It's dinner, dattebayo!" Naruto responded merrily.

Sakura would be coming to eat at any moment, so he quickly set the table and pushed Daisuke's high chair up to the table at the end. For the baby, he had prepared some fresh baby food through the food processor using fresh vegetables. As of now, Daisuke was growing and he needed to be eating healthy at this stage of his life. He had just been weaned off of breastfeeding several weeks ago, so he was rather tolerant towards normal food now. He distributed ramen equally into their bowls and poured Daisuke's vegetable mixture into his little eating container with no chopsticks since he usually ate with his hands anyways. The dinner table setting proved to be rather satisfactory, and he went to grab Daisuke to put him in his high chair.

Upon entering the bedroom, Naruto found that the blond-haired infant had already gone to sleep and he really hated having to wake him up, but it was dinnertime. He attentively approached the crib and basked in the glory of his son gnawing at the meatiness of his thumb from his position on his side. In a moment or so, that cuteness would all be out the window as Naruto leaned forward and took Daisuke into his arms. As expected, Daisuke's emerald orbs snapped open as a sorrowful cry spilled from his lips and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. With Daisuke's cries permeating the kitchen, Naruto gingerly placed him into his high chair and placed his little bowl of food in front of him. Soon afterwards, the baby's cries subsided and he thrust his tiny fingers into his food as delightful giggles erupted from him. "Are you happy now?" Naruto cooed.

Minutes ticked away and from his position at the table, Naruto lifted his cerulean eyes in time to see Sakura enter the kitchen. Her still-damp strands had been pulled to the top of her head in a top-knot and she sported a loose-fitting nightgown that wasn't too clingy and wasn't too large either, but just big enough for her swollen stomach. A glowing smile embellished her face as she took a seat in front of Naruto and reached over to plant a tender kiss on Daisuke's cheek, who was too engrossed in playing with his food to really notice. "I'm happy to see that you cooked for once," she stated gratifyingly.

"I wanted to make sure you relaxed tonight," Naruto shrugged, the corner of his mouth rising into a smirk.

"Well, I appreciate it," she responded politely and she truly did. She lifted her worn emerald eyes to his, genuinely ecstatic that she had such a wonderful husband such as him. These little acts of kindness from him always reminded her of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place and why _he_ was the one for her. She may not have always been as kind to him as she had wanted to in the past, starting from when they were twelve years old, but the fact of the matter was that she had grown up and come to appreciate what she had. She really did have a gift from heaven. "I really do," she reiterated quietly to no one in particular.

"Let's eat!" Naruto bayed as he broke apart his chopsticks and dug into his chopsticks after they gave thanks for the food. The ramen wasn't half bad, and he was actually proud of the concoction he had made. This time, he had decided to put vegetables in the ramen for Sakura's sake. He knew that she was a health nut when it came to food and would definitely get on his case for not having anything nutritious on the plate. Either way, it was because of that and plus Sakura needed the nutrients for her pregnancy. A lot of things had changed since Sakura had got pregnant the first time, one of them being her diet. She had stopped working at the hospital a long time ago in order to prevent a pre-mature birth from strain, but she had taken up pregnancy exercise classes. He was rather proud of her; proud because things were working out perfectly and he was on his way to having a complete family.

He would make certain that his children experienced a wonderful childhood, unlike him.

The rest of their meal proceeded with a warm, comfortable silence save for the sounds of Daisuke's incoherent fussing as he continued to demolish his food, occasionally shoving mushy food into his toothless mouth and leaving messes in his wake. Sakura leaned over and took Daisuke's bib into her hand and swabbed the excess food off of her son's mouth. "You are a messy baby, aren't you?" She clucked giddily and poked Daisuke's plump cheek earning a vivacious giggle from him. "After this, mommy's going to give you a bath," she informed him before setting back into the last bits of her food.

"I made dessert too, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he finished up the last of his ramen and stood. He emptied his bowl into the sink and started for the refrigerator. Sakura sipped at her cup of tea as Naruto pulled out the container of Anmitsu that he had prepared via recipe. An elated squeal erupted from Sakura's mouth and Naruto offered a content smile as he placed the jelly and fruit in some plastic cups that he had purchased at the market earlier today with a spoon. "Here you go," Naruto handed Sakura hers and he took his, rejoining them at the dinner table.

Sakura took a good portion of the dessert into her mouth, her cheeks bulging out as she smiled from ear to ear. "This is delicious!" It had all of her favorite fruits inside, making it that much more enjoyable. It had only taken her a few minutes before she had already eaten the entire thing, and she skillfully tossed the cup into the trash from her position at the table. Soon enough, Naruto followed after and he got on his task of cleaning up the kitchen as Sakura took Daisuke into the bathroom for his nightly bath.

After draining the dish water from the sink, a lethargic sigh whispered past Naruto's lips as he deposited his plastic gloves onto the edge of the sink. He stretched his arms above his head, and he relieved himself of the apron he had on. Trudging into the bedroom, he took note of the silence within the household and he assumed that Daisuke must've already been put down for sleep. Naruto tripped over his feet as he approached the bed and landed face-first into the cozy comforter, using his toes to maneuver his shoes off. As of lately, he hadn't been having as much energy as he used to. When he was younger, he had all the stamina in the world but not this time in age. It was unusual, given that beings of the Uzumaki lineage usually had miraculous stamina and longevity. Perhaps he hadn't inherited that trait from his mother?

Rolling over, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he glimpsed Sakura looming towards the bed. Her pink locks framed her face beautifully now, since she had taken that messy top-knot out. Her emerald eyes glowed as she pulled back the comforters. "Why don't you get out of those clothes and join me underneath here?" She beckoned, intertwining herself within the sheets and offering him a coquettish look. Not being one to decline that sort of offer, Naruto swiftly stood to unbuckle his pants and relieve himself of his shirt before slithering underneath the blankets with her and enclosing his arms around her waist, resting his hand on her enlarged abdomen. She swiveled around in his arms to face him, and laid a tender hand on his whiskered cheek as she drew forwards to plant a loving kiss to his lips.

Naruto returned the kiss, adding a bit of fervor before breaking away for air. Sakura gently tucked pink tendrils behind her ear as her mind slowly wafted around the idea of making love with Naruto tonight. Of course, they couldn't overdo it because of the baby, but it was possible. "Naruto," she breathed, nuzzling her face into his chest and savoring the scent that was him. This was where she felt more at home than anywhere else. Without warning, Sakura roughly pushed Naruto onto his back and a startled yelp flew from him as he peeked at Sakura questioningly from her position down between his legs.

"S—Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" His gruff voice was fraught with wonder, but it somehow managed to conceal the lust and want embedded within it. With an amorous smirk, Sakura carefully hooked the pads of her thumbs into the waistline of Naruto's boxers and slowly drug them down to his knees, exposing his already hardened member.

"Having my second serving of dessert," she declared with a light lick to the head.


End file.
